Conventionally, a blood glucose meter for measuring glucose components in blood has been widely used (see JP 2006-215034 A, for example).
According to the blood glucose meter, blood (whole blood) is injected to a sensor chip which has an enzyme and a reagent containing a chromogenic indicator (dye-forming substance) (see JP 4381463 B2, for example) and coloration level at the time of a reaction between the reagent and blood (whole blood) is photometrically (optically) measured so that the glucose components in blood can be measured (see WO 2014/049704 A, for example).